


抓痕密布的後背

by purplesk



Series: 點文系列 [11]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是一篇點文</p>
            </blockquote>





	抓痕密布的後背

**Author's Note:**

> 這是之前在噗浪上隨便亂完擲骰子時，答應要給夏蟲的一篇點文，小段子，隨意寫寫，請笑納。  
> 骰子點文：http://www.plurk.com/p/lhbhlr

　　他的手輕輕撫過男友的背，那裡總是有著各式各樣的傷疤。

　　那是高譚弄壞了他們——超人這麼說過蝙蝠俠的身上的疤痕，而且蝙蝠家的人無一倖免。Conner希望那真的都是高譚的傑作，要不，若是Tim身上的傷疤來自於他們肩並肩、背靠背作戰時所留下來的痕跡，那麼，Conner可能會相當內疚。

　　手指順過那些大小不一的軌跡，Conner知道Tim有點怕癢，所以在愛撫時的力道要稍微注意，免得Tim縮起身子來翻臉跳下床。這些傷疤成了一副詭異卻絕美的畫面，如果你從別的角度來欣賞的話。Conner曾不住地思索著，在這些傷痕裡，會不會有一些是自己造成的？例如他們一起進行某種運動時，自己不小心在Tim的背上留下小小的紀念？

　　Bart說過一句很有趣的話，據說是從他爺爺或是哪個閃電家族的先族傳承下來的，他說：背後的傷疤是男人的榮耀。第一次聽見這句話時，Conner嗤之以鼻，但他永遠記得Tim聽見同樣的話，卻難得地勾起淺淺的嘴角弧度。那是第一次，Conner特別注意到「傷疤」這個名詞，以及Tim那抹意味深長的微笑。

　　氪星基因使得氪星人、半氪星人在這地球上成了刀槍不入的鋼鐵之子，除非使用氪石刻意在氪星人的身上作畫，否則他們無堅不摧。這種致命的小石頭大多數都保存在蝙蝠洞裡、蝙蝠家族的人的腰帶裡——蝙蝠家的人沒有超能力，卻是能制衡多數超級英雄的不二人選。

　　Conner相信他的Tim除非迫不得已，否則他不會拿出那顆綠色的小石子傷害自己。這是蝙蝠家族的人的另一種特殊的溫柔，用冷漠的外表、淡然的態度去包裹著柔軟的核心。

　　其實Conner也曾想過，他可以在兩人進行特殊運動時，刻意讓自己的肌膚變成不那麼堅硬，如此，或許Tim就可能在自己的背上留下紅色的抓痕——聽起來有點詭異，但Conner卻莫名的覺得還蠻浪漫的。

　　Tim翻了個身，一隻眼睛微微張開，那隻漂亮的藍眼睛裡倒映著Conner的身影。這舉動似乎暗示著對Conner有些分神的按摩略有微詞。

　　

　　Conner勾起嘴角的彎度，輕語著：「我在想一件事。」說著，他的手緩緩滑過Tim背後剛結痂的新傷痕。

　　「嗯？」

　　「下一次我們做愛時，我可以讓我的身體變得不那麼堅硬，這樣，或許你就可以在我的背上留下一些抓痕。」

　　Tim瞇起眼，表情有點困惑，下一秒卻露出莞爾一笑，「為什麼？」

　　「因為……」Conner歪了頭，輕笑出聲，「背後的傷疤是男人的榮耀？」

　　

　　Tim愣了一下，他笑了笑，然後換了個姿勢，讓自己把頭埋進Conner的胸口。

　　

　　「但我的背後只有你才能留下傷疤。」頓，「所以，這是特別的、有專屬意義的，只有你才能做得到的——我的特殊榮耀。」

　　

　　他懷中的男友沒有接話，只是淺淺地笑著，Tim伸手，回抱著Conner的擁抱。半氪星人微微彎身，在自己男友頭上落下一吻。在這不可多得的短暫時光裡，他們盡情地分享著彼此的體溫、彼此依偎繾綣。

　　


End file.
